Darkened Twilight
by lilsweetie1433
Summary: A story behind aro voltalairs true hatred of humans


Life is something precious to most people but much of life is an insufferable annoyance, this is the human term for many things but, to creatures humans are pathetic and are only seen as food. If you are a human reading this you might want to stop because once you read it you'll know the ugly truth about reality for one non human girl and you might never know if you are seeing a creature who wants to eat you or just your best friend or family. If you're a monster reading this because you think it has things about how humans are eaten and killed well put the book down and walk away this is not for you. Now back to you humans. Forget what all those adults tell you about how creatures don't exist in this world, their wrong. Vampire, werewolves, and many, many other creatures that make them selves look human. They are real and they do want to eat you but maybe not right now though so you're lucky. If I am scarring you then put the book down and takes a break because this is a story written by a creature of the darkness that wishes to warn all you humans to hide and run. This book isn't just one book this book is many. I will tell a story about one girl who fell in love but she is not the main she is a side character related not by blood but by adoption to the main character. Who is her cousin and who is a great nuisance but not because of whom she is but because of whom her father is. If you are interested then keep reading but like I said early put the book down if you're scared.

Now in the seventeen sixties or close to that a disease went around and claimed many lives. But in a small village not far off lived young women only about seventeen. She was out in the woods gathering some wood for her house now the thing is this woman is a human whose parents died from the disease now lives alone in a small hut taking care of herself. Anyway while she was in the woods she ran into a young man who was injured. She drops the wood and ran over. Dear sir are you alright she asked. He didn't answer so she picked him up and dragged him to her house. She laid him in a bed and nursed him for three days. When the young man awoke he was pale so she made him some food. He looked at her once and fell in love. He stayed with her for a long time. (Now sorry to stop you reading but if you're under the age of sixteen please stops reading and go to the next paragraph.)

One day while she was out picking up fire wood he came up from behind and kissed her neck. Oh good morning Aro did you sleep well she asked. Yes I did my lovely raven of the dawn. Now he had living with her for two years. My raven I wish to have you for my self and for I do not wish to share you will you prove to me that you are mine and only mine he whispered into her ear. Tonight then I shall my love she said back to him. That night she waited for him in the room. She was lying on the bed with just a pair of underwear on. When Aro walked in he froze and had to think for a while. Aro wasn't human he was a creature of the night a blood sucker of human life but here he was in love so deeply in love with this human women. He stripped of his clothes and joined her in bed. They started to kiss and if you lived there you would have run out of the house pulling you hair out. You could here her grunting and screaming. She was digging her nails into his back. You could see him and her making passionate love but in the light of the moon you could see the paleness of is skin which radiated like a pearl in an ocean. You couldn't tell if he was trying to kill her or just make love to her.

(Okay under ages can start reading again here)

Three weeks later she was pregnant. Aro was Over joy But then he got scared he didn't know if he had don't the right thing what if the baby was a vampire what if the child was an immortal child. A year or so later the baby was going to be born three days from then. He attacked young raven and killed her thinking this would pay for his sins of having a child or for being in love with a human. After that Aro left and never returned. A day later a young child was wondering around the ladies old house and herd crying from close to the house. When she checked it out she found a beautiful baby girl. She picked the child up and took her home to her mom. The child was called Sparrow. As she got older she killed the family, it was what Aro had somewhat feared. She was a vampire but she was also part human. As time when on she moved from family to family till she were sixteen when her body stopped aging. She was wondering the streets of London and saw a young man against the wall beat up and bloody with a bashed in skull. She walked over to him. Are you alive or dead she asked. He looked up at her but his head fell. To bad you're still alive she said coldly. She knelt down next to him and bite him but for some reason she stopped draining him and left him alive. That should give you a second chance or a least a second life that you deserve you poor little human she said. Hey Butch I found him he still alive let get him a boy said. Young sparrow that had changed her name and now went by the name of Raven just as it was her mother's name. She got up from the ground and turned and faced the boys. You will go and leave this poor hum… Man alone and never bother him again she said. They looked at her and laughed. A big ugly kid shoved his past all the kids. What's the hold up I thought you said you found the little basted were is he the kid growled. Butch this pretty little girls in the way she won't let us get him said the one boy. Look here girl why don't you just move out of our way so we can finish our business and then you can come back with us and entertain all of us one at a time the guy butch said. She started too laughed. I won't move and id never touches a pathetic ugly little spec trash like any of you she said. She turned and picked the boy up. Bye, bye you ugly pigs she jumping up against the ally walls to the roofs. She found an empty warehouse and dragged the boy in. she pulled her dress off and threw on pants and a shirt and laid the dress on the ground and put the boy on it. She ripped parts of the dress off and bandaged the boy.

She went to the opening she snuck in through and kept watch for any body who might try to come in. the boy started to groan like her was in pain. She walked over and kissed him on the lips relax young man if you fight it, it will hurt worse she giggled.

Three days later the boy woke up and looked scared. She came walking from outside and looked at the boy and smiled. Well if it isn't the dead rising from his sleep she said. Who are you he asked. My name is of UN importance to you, but there are something's you need to know. For one you are not a human anymore you are what those things out their call a vampire she said. We hunt in the night and can blend in by day. So take the bandages off and let's go she said. I remember you, you helped me in the ally you asked me if I was dead or alive and then bit my neck, and then you saved me from butch and his gang….. Thank you very much the boy said. Its fine but hurry up unless you want to get caught by the cops that are coming here she said. The boy got up and then took the bandages off and followed Raven outside. They walked to a clothing store, she told him to wait outside. When she came out she was in a blue dress that was very nice. She threw him some clothes. Go in their and change quickly she said. She sat their and waited for him to come out. Many women were gawking at her as she waited. A lady walked past her do you think she's royalty or a duchess of some sort the lady whispered to her partner who wasn't even paying attention because he was to busy glaring at raven. After a couple of more minutes the boy came out. What are you named young man she asked. My names Demitri von edger and will you please tell me yours. He said begging. My name is raven and I am a vampire and so are you so now that you are settled and fixed here you may leave now she said handing him money. He stopped and looked at raven. So you helped me just to tell me to buzz off and take care of myself. Please let me travel with you he said. No now go and take care of your own business boy she said. The boy stood their and then turned and walked away.

Later that day when raven was walking around she saw young women on the ground very elegantly dressed lying on the ground. She walked over to her. Are you dead or alive like that's other kid she said? The girl turned and looked. I did my quota for today so sorry but hey ill get revenge for you if you want she smiled. Raven walked away but stopped she felt the presence of another vampire. She turned and looked behind her. There was an older male vampire picking the girl up and running off with the women. Raven shrugged it off. While looking for a hotel she ran into a bunch of drunken men. How you doing little lady one of the men said. She pushed past them but one of the grabbed her arm. You know you're a lot prettier than my fiancée want to marry me im a prince the one said. Dude you just killed you fiancée a minute ago so you might want to go home and talk with your father about it and then try to find another girl the one whom seamed almost sober said. Raven pulled her wrist from the guys grip and started to walk away. The guy jumped on her and knocked her face forward. He flipped her on to her back. Oh come on honey why don't you came and have a little fun with us the prince said. He had one of his hand one her thigh and moved it up his hand was on her crouch and was at the edge of her underwear pulling them down slowly. She kicked up and tried fighting but she was too shocked and couldn't push him off. All of a sudden the prince went flying back and a big guy with copper hair was helping her up. You know when a woman says no she means no or when she walks away she means she isn't interests the guy said. Raven backed up and hit a wall there were four of them and only of this guy that just helped her. She closed her eyes and looked away. Are you alright young lady the stranger said? Ravens eyes shot open to see that the drunken men were gone. Yes thank you for helping me out of that predicament she said. Its cool you did need help after all the guy said. Im raven and to whom do I owe my thanks she asked. Im Edward, Edward Cullen he said. A boy ran out of the alley it was Demitri. Are you okay I could smell blood and then I saw a weird image in my head about you being attacked by a bunch of humans Demitri said. Im fine but I think we should find a hotel for the night Demitri raven said. Ill walk with you both so nothing else happens Ed said no, no thank you. Well be fine on our own raven said. Demitri followed her as she walked away from Edward. IF you want to travel with me then all I have to say is keep up and if you cant then you will be left behind raven hissed. Okay I understand leader Demitri said. Were leaving tomorrow were heading to France. If you have a problem with it then speak up now raven said. After finding a hotel they got one room and shared it. While raven finished showering Demitri sat on the bed reading. Raven walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Demitri who was foolish looked up from his book and saw raven in nothing but the towel. Ahahah….What are you doing where are you're clothes Demitri yelled. Oh does this make you unconfortable little boy. Am I making you shy all of a sudden Raven asked. N..n..no your not…t…t , I, sorry Ill leave Demitri stuttered. Raven dropped her towel making it seem like it was by accadent. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Raven….Demitri yelled as he fell over unconscious. Raven grabbed some clothes and put them on and then picked up Demitri and layed him on the bed. After doing so raven went and layed down on the couch and went to bed.

When raven awoke Demitri was not around. I guess he realized he couldn't keep up or at least couldn't put up with a girl like me. Hahahah raven thought to her self. All of sudden the door opened, good morning Raven Demitri said. Raven fell over in shock. I thought you had left because of last night. Why did you stay raven asked. I stayed because I owe you and because of another reason that I don t want to tell you. If you want to know the reason you'll have to wait and see as the time goes on Demitri said. Fine what ever just keep up little boy and don't get left behind raven yelled. Yes ma am ill keep up Demitri said. After a while they left and went to a bigger city.

Stay here ill be back as soon as I can raven said. Okay Mrs. Raven ill do as you say Demitri said. Everyone looked at him and started mumbling. Raven looked over at Demitri and kissed him. Dear you don't have to be so uptight you know just because your in the army doesn't mean you have to act that way, should we go together raven said. Um…..yes my love I think that would be best Demitri said realizing what he had done by saying things that way. They walked on together. Im so sorry that was so stupid of me Demitri said. Raven bent down and kissed him again. Demitri pulled away and fell down but as he fell raven grabbed and kept him from hitting a bunch of broken glass. Be more careful. All of a sudden an arrow went flying right in front of ravens face. Demitri pushed raven out of the way protecting her from the arrow causing him to get hit with it. Raven got up and looked around and saw a guy with a crossbow. Damn It you monsters ill kill you the guy said. Raven stood there in a daze. Demitri got up and got in front of raven. Run, it looks like you were right I should have gone off by myself and left maybe you'd have be safe if I hadn't come along Demitri said. Raven grabbed the arrow and yanked out of his shoulder. Why are you attacking us sir. We haven't done anything wrong at all, we haven't stolen or robbed or hurt anyone so why are you attacking my boyfriend and I raven said. Im going to end your existence because you are blood thirsty monsters who kill humans the guy said. Someone help us this guys crazy and he's trying to kill us raven screamed crying. A bunch of men ran over and attacked the man as he shot off another arrow. Raven grabbed Demitri and blocked him while pulling him down to the ground. The arrow grazed ravens shoulder. Demitri got up and grabbed raven. Run kids we cant hold this guy for long and the cops wont be here for another five minute or so, so hurry up and run a man yelled. Thank you sir Demitri said. They ran right past the men and didn't stop. When they finally stopped they were in England. Are you okay raven Demitri asked. Raven turned her head away from him because she was blushing. Demitri pulled her face to his and kissed her. Ravens eyes went wide and they closed and she kissed back. When Demitri pulled back raven hit him or at least tried. Demitri grabbed her wrist and then he waist with his other hand and pulled her into another kiss and she tried to push away and tried hard but he wouldn't let her push away. When he finally released her she got up and ran as fast as she could away from Europe and him but he followed.

She finally stopped she was in Russia and looked around. She had never ben here before and this made her curious. She walked around and found it very peaceful were she was. This made her bored so she walked on and after a while headed back to England. She sat down in a park and relaxed. A man approache her. "beautiful young danes shouldn't be walking around un escorted. It is very dangerous" the man said. She looked at him and got up bowing. " I am as fine as any man when walking around here dear sir thank you for you worring but it need not be directed towards me" she said. She bowed once more and started to walk away. Like her he was not human and it was interesting that he thought her human. She senced him following her and she yurned down an ally. She turned to face the man. "dear sir you are mistaking me for a human and a am far from one so please stop stalking me" she said politly. "I can see that ou are not human easily but you are a vampire girl and yet you are alone that is rare and is usually interesting fun" the man said appearing in front of her. "like human men you are a sick bastard I see" she said. The guy looked at her and growled. She walked past him. "dear sir do not think of me as no ordinary vampire for you will regreat it if you do so" she growled. He fell to his knees and looked around confused. She walked away smiling till she walked into Demitri. She fell but he grabbed her arm before she hit the ground. "please don't run please" he said. Sje pullled her arm free and backed up "what do you want from me Demitri just leave me alone" she said. Her heart was beating fast her pulse flowing faster than normal. Yes raven was a half breed vampire. She would age slowly and there was a chance shed die old very old maybe. "raven give me a chance please. I love you and want to be with you and you alone. I don't know why but when im with you my head just watches every guy and everything around us. I like being with you and im happy around you" he said sincerely. "you don't even know me. This could just be a side affect from me changing you or maybe from the incedent at the hotel. You don't love me you cant love me" she stammered out a little too fast. "I don't know but all I know is I want to be with you I want to be the only one who can hold you and touch you. I wanna be the only boy you ever kiss. I don't want any other women if she aint you." he said. Her wrapped his right arm around her waiste and rested his left on her back. He kissed her deeply and passionately not letin her move or push away. Ravens heart started beating faster and faster. She kissed him back relizing she loved him and wanted him to be the only boy in her life. He pulled back from the kiss. "sorry"he said. He bite her neck and pulled her to him. She gasped as he bit her. Her eyes closed and her head went back. She wrapped her arms around his waiste and let him bit and drink her blood. She felt odd and collapsed against him. He pulled away and picked her up and went in search of a hotel. He found one and layed her down on the bed. Raven woke up the nex day with a major headache. She sat up and put her hand on her neck. There were two puncture wounds. She got up and looked around. She found Demitri asleep on the couch. She kissed hime to see if he would awake. He did and he sat up immediately.

" im sorry I shouldn't have bitten you its just I couldn't help myself" he said. Raven just stared at him she didn't know what to think. It was true she was half human but this really stumped her. Would the venom effect her. She looked at herself and she didn't seem changed. she touched her neck. "im sorry raven" he said. She walked over to Demitri and hugged him. "well im fine but I think we might have found away to keep ourselves hidden" she said evenly. Demitri just stared at her like he was crazy. Raven started for the door want to go get break


End file.
